Ironic The Hedgehog
Summary Personality Impatient not knowing why he here don't know if he's good or bad and try to make his opponent angry Appearance close appearance to sonic but with blue eyes and red gloves and black shoes with green skin and 5'4 feet high Powers and Stats Tier:5-B(in super form) 3-A Name:'''Ironic the heagehog '''Story: a scientist who was apart of project shadow name dr.Zack was worry that project shadow would end the world so he created a robot to kill shadow after getting the body complete but then the government came to shut it down ( with project shadow ) but he refuse then the government kill him and destroy it the explodtion results into Ironic the hedgehog and and after 25 years he thought he saw shadow but it was really sonic then try to kill sonic but ended up being destroyed however he barely survived the battle then lyric found him ( berfore you say sonic punch him so far that he break the time barrier and went back in time) and repaired him into a soldier in commader then got blown up then he was going to die then robotnick found him (again berfore you say something the blast broke the time barrier and went forwards in time) and rebuild and try to kill sonic again but once again he fail then got destroyed once again after 23 years tails found him when he was on a mission then rebuild it and reprogram it to create ironic then afterwards seeing that they are protecting the peasant then decided to protect the future then after finding all the chaso emeralds he went forwards in time when all the freedom fighters are gone no one left of the freedom fighters except him with they being a lot of bad guys and dr.Eggman son dr.Mayham so he decided to protect the future Origin:OC Gender:male Age: '21 (look like) 50 (physically) Classification:'hedgehog robot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing via Fire Manipulation and Electricity manipulation, Mind Reading, Precognition, Energy Reading, Cloning, Energy Manipulation,Electricity manipulation Attack Potency: Destroy a robot that need 1,000 nukes just get to halfway point and went toe to toe with super sonic but lost and went toe to toe with knuckles who can one punch sonic out of his super form( super form)was able to hold his own against Solaris Speed: can race with sonic and beat him and catch up with hyper sonic thought lost the race when he went hyper Can dodge 1000x faster then light laser beams(super form) was able to classify to be at infinite speed Lifting Strength: kept a 80 story building robot with 50 tons on each floor and each story is 5 times bigger then him from crushing him and... (in super form) was able to lift a attack that was bigger then the universe Striking Strength:'destroy it with one punch, punch through steel easy can destroy a moon shape steel planet,can destroy a meteor that is 1000X his size(in super form) was able to damage Soleris with some punchs 'Durability: survived a supernova black holes multiple times(in super form) was able to handle hits from Soleris Stamina:'can go on endlessly due to bringing a robot 'Range:'''can blast lightning 78 yards away '''Standard Equipment: A katana that can change up a blast that can destroy a star by using long range attack (fire,lightning,sand,snow,etc and can also slice though 10 meteors 100 times his size all at once Intelligence:Genius Can trick people on a daily basis can make up plans quickly can counter enemys plans can make opponents to angry (though can backfire) Weaknesses: Cocky, Headstrong, easily tricked,plans have flaws Notable Attacks/Techniques: *LIGHTING BLAST- a barges of lightning attack at his opponent *CHAOS BREAK- witch he manipulated people energy and discard the energy but lowers his chaos powers *TIME ZOOM- stops time then runs to punch with his lightning the opponent with forces to get from the earth the moon *CHAOS DESTROY- he charges chaos energy then at fast as he can then punch opponent and bring them in the air and goes to a star and release the chaso powers and make something similar to a nuke but more powerful that make the star explode and into a black hole last resort this can destroy moons and destroy all chaos energy in them with that it his most powerful attack but after he used he will be knock out and his powers can't be used for 24 hours *Can use a super form with just one chaos emerald for 1 minute and with all chaos emeralds he can stay in this form for 1 day Feats *can beat clones of him deigned to be better then him in every way *can beat 5000 robots in a minute *stop eggman 17 times *Can instantly find out his opponent attacks and mix his opponent attacks with his attacks plans skills weak points etc *He is able make sure his opponent can't know anything about him *Was able to hold his own against Soleris Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Character Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5 Category:Robot Category:Tier 3